


Greetings From Everywhere

by StarkerStalker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Chatting & Messaging, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Pen Pals, Peter is adorable, Slow To Update, Smutty, Story Written as I go, Tony has a heart, Tony is Sweet, Tony uses an alias, sugar daddy undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerStalker/pseuds/StarkerStalker
Summary: Peter has had the best year of his life. Not just because it is his senior year and he’s almost 18, but because of a bunch of letters from a mysterious man who goes by the alias T.Tony adores the letters he gets in return, almost as much as he has slowly started to adore Peter.





	Greetings From Everywhere

        Peter dashed home as fast as he could. Cutting through alleys and jumping over trash cans just so he could get back to the apartment as fast as his legs could carry him. When he finally burst through the lobby doors, he ran to the mailboxes, unlocking his and May’s and grabbing the bright white envelope accompanied by a custom wax seal that was one of the most beautiful shades of purple Peter had ever seen in his life. It went perfectly with the gold flakes that were also stamped into the wax. Peter couldn’t confirm it, but he couldn’t help but think they were real gold.

        He held the letter close to his chest as he locked the mailbox back up and headed up to the apartment. He threw his school bag onto the couch and practically skipped his way into his bedroom, crashing into his desk chair with a bang.

  
        Peter peeled back the wax, careful not to rip the paper underneath. Once removed, he dropped the wax into a small bowl filled with seals from past letters. His finger poked under the corner of the flap, sliding to the centre before lifting the flap up and sliding the hand written letter out from its envelope prison. The room instantly filled with the intoxicating aroma of the cologne that Peter could identify in an instant. The writing was elegant and certainly written with an expensive fountain pen. The letter started off just like all the ones prior.

“Greetings from Berlin!

        You wouldn’t believe how beautiful it is here. Much better than any photo could ever capture. I’ve been doing so much sight seeing while I’m here. Sadly, much of my time has been taken up with work, so I usually only get time in the evening to have fun. That’s not really a problem with me though, that’s when all the bars are open, and you know how drunk Europeans like to get!

  
        This place truly is incredible though, I’m sure you would love it. When I look at the different sights to see, a lot of them remind me of you, and I can only just imagine your reactions.

  
Wish you were here,  
T”

        This had been the best school year of Peter’s life. Not just because it was his senior year, but because of these letters. He got one every Friday without fail, and he kept every one. Inside was always a hand written letter, and a hundred bill from where ever T was writing from. He started getting the letters after signing up for a pen pal exchange online. Of course he could have just started talking with someone over the internet, but he wanted the authentic pen pal experience. He put in “Travel” as an interest and he was matched up with T.  
Peter doesn’t know much about T. What he does know is that he’s older than him —much older— has a great job that sends him all over the world, and is secretly a sweetypie. T always tried to act like a big and tough guy, but Peter knew better. In actuality, he was just a big doofus, like himself. They both like parties, travelling, really mundane things, trying new food, and of course, men.

        Peter had the habit of getting pretty personal in his letters. It would always make him cringe with embarrassment after sending his letter, no matter how many times T reassured him that he loved the fact that Peter was comfortable enough with him to share so many details about his life with him. Peter had slipped up a couple months ago and mentioned how attractive he found the lead male actor on his favourite show, accidentally outing himself. He suffered in a pit of anxiety for a whole week until he got his Friday letter. That anxiety and fear went away as soon as he read the words, “I think he’s good looking as well, I am bisexual myself,” and everything felt better after that.

        Peter didn’t lie to T, but he didn’t necessarily tell the complete truth. He said he was in school, but not which school. He’s pretty sure T thinks he is in college, but it doesn’t really matter since he’s turning 18 in a little less than a month, and he couldn’t wait.

        Peter pulled out a blank piece of paper from his desk drawer. He grabbed his bic pen and spent a moment thinking about what he wanted to write. He decided to not go with anything special and just talk about his week. Whenever he did this, the anxiety would come back as he thought about how much he must be boring T, but once again, T had reassured him multiple times that he loves Peter’s letters about nothing. T loved reading about the happenings in an average life away from his busy schedule.

        Peter sealed his letter in a normal post office envelope, licking the glue and sealing the flap, nothing as nice as T has ever sent. He finished it off with writing the new address T left him in his last letter, wherever he would be next. Somewhere in Sweden. Peter could only imagine the amazing sights and things T would get to do while he was there, that is, if he doesn’t get overrun with work like usual.

        Peter picked up his letter and started walking back down to the lobby to place in the outgoing mail box. His letters would usually arrive to T around Thursday, or maybe even Friday morning. Standard postage was all he could afford, where as T would always write his letters late morning Friday before having it sent out and paying for same day delivery. Peter never went a Friday where he returned home to a letter not waiting for him, and it made him feel special. He dropped the letter into the mailbox and headed back up to the apartment to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post this as a teaser sort of thing. More will come soon.
> 
> I hope you guys like the premise though!


End file.
